The present invention relates to reclosable bags, and other containers, and to zippers for use in making the bags or other containers.
“Zippers” are a particular type of reclosable fastener which consist of first and second lengths of material, usually plastics, which are shaped to engage with each other along their lengths and can be released from engagement and repeatedly re-engaged and re-released. The zipper can thus form a reclosable fastener for a container, for example a plastics bag. The individual lengths of material making up the zipper are known as “profiles”. The profiles can be engaged by pressing them together and released by pulling them apart. Alternatively, the zipper may be fitted with a slider which is moveable along the zipper to cause engagement and release the profiles upon movement of the slider in first and second opposite directions. These zippers are known as “slider zippers”. The present invention is applicable to slider and non-slider zippers.
A particular concern with the bags and other containers to which this invention relates is to provide a “tamper evident” feature. This is a feature which makes it evident that the container has been opened subsequently to the putting into place of the tamper-evident feature.